


Stay High

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, I was clearly not in my right mind, i don't know what i was thinking, i wrote this in fifteen minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Kim takes Trini to have dental surgery and films the aftermath.Or someone made a post on tumblr that made me laugh and I did a thing.





	Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you look at this post but even then it still might not make sense https://calmyourpitches.tumblr.com/post/165452576340/trimberly-au-in-which-trini-gets-super-high-off

“Oh my god, you’re so pretty,” Trini mumbled looking at Kim, her mouth full of gauze.

Kim laughed.  “You’re pretty too, baby.”

Trini tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling.  “You called me baby.”

Kim glanced up at the ceiling then looked back at Trini.  “I call you baby a lot.”

“Am I your baby?”

“Yes, you’re my baby.”

Trini looked at her.  “I have a hot mom.”

“Oh my god,” Kim laughed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and opened the camera.  “I’m sorry but Zack is going to kill me if he misses this.”

Trini stared at Kim then reached to the table next to the chair she was in, picking up one of the instruments. 

“No, no, no,” Kim said, taking the tool out of Trini’s hand only for her to choose another one and pick it up.  “Trini, no!”  She slapped her girlfriend’s hand, making her drop the tool and recoil with a whimper.   “I’m sorry.  Those aren’t to play with.”

“Okay.”  She sat still for a minute then reached back to the table, picking up the water pick and aiming it at Kim.

“Trini, no,” she warned before a small stream of water fell near her feet.  “Trini, do not do that.”

Trini laughed, pushing the button to release the water stream again.

“Trini, I said no!” she told her, using the same voice she used on the three-year-old she sometimes babysat.  “These aren’t toys.  You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself.  I’m a superhero!  I’m a Power Ranger!”

Kim froze, her thumb hovering to stop the recording when a nurse walked in with a wheelchair.  “Okay, are we ready to go home, Trini?”

“I’m not Trini, I’m the Yellow Ranger!”

“Really?” the nurse asked as she helped the teenager into the wheelchair.  “I love the Power Rangers.  I’d love to be the Pink Ranger.”

“You can’t.  My mom back there is the Pink Ranger.”

Kim sighed, stopping the recording.  “I really hope this doesn’t go viral.”


End file.
